


The Demon and the Witch

by AlmaLucia



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Choking, DemonKing!Vanitas, F/M, I feel like I made vanitas ooc, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanitas Being an Asshole (Kingdom Hearts), Witch!Reader, hhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaLucia/pseuds/AlmaLucia
Summary: Reader summons a demon and they bone, that's about it aha;;
Relationships: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Demon and the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured high-fantasy aus would be nice in the kh fandom, I haven't seen any yet :x  
> Also this is just me being self indulgent haha  
> its also 2:30am so don't expect amazing quality  
> just had an idea that needed out <3

Sharp white fangs and molten gold eyes piercing the darkness-- that was all you could remember when you'd wake up. You had been having the same dream every night for weeks at this point, and havent been able to come to any interpretation other than premonition, but of what? You were an unassuming witch living by herself in the forest. You never went to the villages because people weren't very kind towards people with your abilities. So you had no idea who this mysterious person could be. Donning your cloak, hat, tools, and herb satchels, you set off for a day of foraging, not returning until dusk.

You entered your little cottage, hanging your bountiful harvest to dry before dipping into your library. You scoured the dusty shelves for books of demonology, invocation, spirits, and omens. None of the texts seemed fruitful until you began flipping through the tome on demonology, a scrap of paper tucked between some pages making itself known. 

It was a sketch of a summoning circle. You placed it aside, studying the page beneath it, a quiet gasp escaping you. There was a drawing of the man from your dream, accompanied by a sigil.

“A King of hell commanding 32 legions of lesser demons...Very dangerous and manipulative..You must wear his sigil to protect yourself from any danger he may bring..” 

You swallowed thickly as you read the passage, your eyes sliding to the image. He had messy black hair, and horns that were like mid-size curved antlers, ivory in tone. He had pointed ears, a long, spade tipped tail, and his legs were those of a Satyr. The feeling of familiarity washed over you as you stared at his portrait, your certainty growing ever more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You finished drawing the last rune into the summoning circle, moving to sit in a protection circle a couple feet away as you placed the spellbook in its pedestal. The sigil amulet hung from your neck glinting in the candlelight. You took up your wand, reciting the invocation and the following incantation, pointing the wand toward the summoning circle with a flick of your wrist.

A heavy breeze blew through your window, extinguishing the flames of your candles as a thick black smoke began to rise from the circle. After a moment, a figure emerged, causing you to gasp with wonder. Excitement and surprise surged through your veins. I actually did it!! When the smoke cleared, you were able to see the demon king in all his glory. His raven-black hair, sun-kissed skin, and soft yet firm features made up a beautiful being. Even the irritated scowl he wore made your heart flutter.

“Y-you..actually came...I can't believe it worked!” You stammered. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“What do you want.” His glare pierced through you.

“W-Well.. I was hoping to get some answers..” You explained meekly, feeling small under the pressing aura of his scrutiny. “You see.. I've been having these dreams lately, and the only thing I can remember upon waking is that you were there.” His brow quirked with curiosity as he looked you up and down. You stood from the floor, dusting your clothes before leveling your gaze with his. His orbs continued to study you.

“________.” You said with a small curtsy. “My name. I'd like to know yours, and why you've kept appearing to me.” The demon scoffed and laughed at you.

“Why should I humor you??” He sneered, looking down his nose at you. “You're weak” He bit out. “I could break you right now, no hesitation, if it weren't for this damned circle.” He spat.

“Gods, I just wanted answers.” You sighed. “I'm not going to force you.” 

The demon smirked. “As if you could force me to do anything.”

“Well, its not like you can really do anything to me either. Not while you're inside the circle, hmm?” You grinned. The demon's face twisted into what looked like a puffed-cheek pout. Got him. A sly smirk crossed your lips at his reaction. “Have fun, I've got you until sunrise~”

He clenched his fists, a shaking rage exploding within him. She was smart, he'd give her that, but this little tart was openly mocking him, to his face. He'd have to punish her for that. The demon grinned with a crazed look at your back. He loved breaking new toys.

“Witch.” He spoke with a pseudo-calm to his voice. “Release me. Now.”

“Then tell me what I want to know.” He rolled his eyes with a huff.

“Fine. Though I can't promise the information will be satisfying.”

“I'll break the seal.” The ravenette held up a finger, halting you before you even began.

“First...” He smirked, looking down at you. “Lets make it a proper deal.” He held his hand out to you. “C'mon, I don't bite... hard.”

You felt your face heat up, but squashed the thoughts that bubbled in your head before you grasped his hand. The demon grinned maniacally as your palm began to burn with a searing heat. You tried to wrench your hand free, a pained expression painting your face as a white hot pain exploded through your arm, but he had an unbreakable iron grip. The pain made your vision blur, beginning to lose consciousness. Deja vu hit you as you looked at him. His molten gold eyes and sharp white fangs glinting were the last things you saw as everything faded to black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long until you awoke once more, your eyes immediately locking on to the hooves in front of you. You slowly dragged your bleary-eyed stare up to find the demon you summoned leaning over you. You sat up with a small, startled yelp. Your mind was flooded with confusion. That was it. That's what happened. You looked down at your hand. There was a mark on the back and your palm that looked identical to the sigil you were wearing. You looked back up to him. 

“Wh..What did you do..?” He smirked and shrugged.

“We made a deal, did you forget?” His words made you blanche. You should have thought about it. You made a deal with a demon without a second thought, how stupid could you have been..? There may be some advantages, but.. you didn't know how much control either of you had over each other, or if you had any at all.

“S-So... its.. a pact mark then..?” You pushed yourself to stand back up, your legs feeling like jelly.

“More or less.”

You only nodded at this information and moved to break the seal. With a simple incantation and a touch of your wand to the seal, the mark binding him burned away. The demon grinned widely, wasting no time in leaving that spot to look around your little home. You followed him, making sure he didn't plan to run amok in the outside world..or burn your home down. This made him roll his eyes and turn on you with a glare. 

“Why are you tailing me like a lost puppy?”

“B-Because..you're a demon..? My tome even had a warning about you.. so I need to keep an eye on you.”

He grit his teeth before recomposing and playing off a devious expression.

“And yet you summoned me anyway, made a deal..pact with me, and proceeded to release me of the circle. All of your own volition might I add. You've shown no form of self preservation thus far, Idiot. Why start now?”

Your face heated with embarrassment and you broke eye contact to look at your boots. He was right. You really didn't think anything through. You just wanted your answers. Which reminded you...

“Y-Your name!” You shouted, startling him slightly, his eyes wide. “I..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted.. I just remembered that you said you'd tell me your name..” He sighed, relaxing a bit.

“Vanitas.” He said, turning away from you again to peer at your assorted stones.

“Vanitas..” You said quietly, a small smile on your features. He bristled slightly, then relaxed once more, never looking at you. “I like it..!” He only hummed in response.

You shrugged at his sudden silence, deciding to head to your kitchen for a meal of cheese, bread, smoked meat and fruit. The moon was already prominently high in the sky, and you hadn't yet eaten since breakfast this morning. As you stood looking out the window, Vanitas had silently entered behind you.

“Witch.” You jumped, nearly choking on your bread. It was amazing how quiet he was despite the hooves. An amusement showed briefly in his eyes.

“Ehm.. Yes?” You turned to face him, the sight of his eyes instantly giving you butterflies in your stomach. You had to look away.

“Did you really only summon me to ask silly, pointless questions? I hate wasting time, and at this point, it seems as though I'm wasting quite a bit” He just wanted to go back to punishing the souls of shitty humans for eternity, and hunting the ones that tried to escape. As futile an endeavor that is, he loved creating their mournful screams, and they made great meals as well.

“Well.. I did.. pretty selfish and stupid, huh.”

“Hmm. No self preservation, but at least you're self aware.” A cocky smirk made its way to his face.

You pouted and placed your chunk of bread on the counter. “Don't think me so dull, demon.” You spat as you walked up to stop just inches away from him. Your gaze bore into his. “I can and have been taking care of myself in these woods for a long time. Just because I don't deal in dark magic and summoning like most others do, doesn't mean I can't handle myself when needed.”

“If you don't deal in it, why do you have so many books on the subjects?”

“Those.. are heirlooms. This was actually the first time I ever looked in them.” You looked at your hand, studying the mark, it tingled a bit when you'd flex your hand. “I do have another question.”

“The one about the dream?”

“No. What does this.. 'pact' entail..? What are the terms? Can pacts be broken?” Vanitas sighed.

“You really are an idiot, throwing yourself into this all in the dark.” You motioned for him to follow, moving back into the library to settle in a reading chair, the demon taking a seat across from you on your table. “It basically means you have limited control of me, but I get your soul when you die. You can't back out of a Pact, idiot, why else would you become branded?”

“And..you voluntarily gave me some control of you because...?”

“Simple. I want your soul. I'd like to not lose track of it.” He grinned mischievously, running his tongue over his fangs. 

“What does my control entail?” His grin fell into a bored look.

“Well, You can call on me when you feel you need me.” He tapped a finger to his chin. “Telepathic connection.. mm.. presence sensing ability..blah blah blah”

“Interesting.. Now I just need to figure out if the premonitions were warning me that this was a bad decision, or a good one.” Vanitas stayed silent at this remark. “I need to think and rest. Make yourself at home for the time that you have left here.” You stood and moved to leave before he reached out to grip your wrist.

“You're not tired.”

“How would you know if I'm tired or not?” You said looking at him with a surprised stare.

“Part of the pact thing. Plus.. I kind of have a knack for that being a demon and all.” His voice dropped low as he pulled you down so he could whisper to you. You couldn't help but notice his scent from how close you were. It was like cinnamon and patchouli, with a slight burnt smell. Surprisingly a very comforting aroma “But I can make you get tired.” Your face practically exploded into flames, your heart leaping into your throat.

“A-Ah I.. U-Um..” Your brain shut down, unable to formulate words at his proposition. You stared at him with embarrassment, watching as he lifted your marked palm to his lips, a heated look in his eyes. The combination of his voiced intentions, his expression, his scent, the tone that was in his voice, all made heat pool between your legs, accompanied by a tingling feeling in your gut. As if he knew what you were feeling, he smirked deviously, lightly scraping his teeth across your pact mark. The sensation was odd to say the least, but it still felt good, drawing a small whimper out of you. 

“Is that a yes?” he chuckled at your expense, teasing you before doing it again, gently nipping at your wrist. You whimpered again, a shiver running down your spine as you nodded, unable to look at him. “Use your words, idiot.” He purred, pulling you down to his lap. You struggled with coming to a decision for a moment, then figured, 'hey, I havent made any good ones today, why start now?'

“Y-Yes.. Its a yes.” You looked back to him, eyes roving over every inch of his form. He puffed up with a knowing pride, a sly grin crossing his face. How vain-- but he had every right to be. He looked like a god in your eyes, not grotesque like people usually describe others of his kind. 

“Enjoying the view?” He chuckled deeply. 

You immediately covered your face, peeking through your fingers. Vanitas pulled your hands away, leaning up to claim your lips against his. He didn't care for time wasters. If he wanted something, he'd take it. Your shyness wasn't going to slow him down. His hands gripped roughly at your waist, rocking you back and forth against his hips, your soft keening whine escaping into the kiss. This only spurred him on further, breaking from your lips to attack your neck with kisses and bites, being careful of his fangs. Goosebumps rose on your skin, your fingers weaving their way through his hair. 

Then a thought crossed your mind. 'What if..' You moved your hand to touch one of his horns, lightly dragging your nails from the point to the root. Vanitas groaned and snapped his hips up against yours hard before promptly standing and pushing you into the table. Papers scattered, some books falling to the floor, but neither of you cared. The ravenette growled lowly as he buried his face back in your neck, his breathing heavier than before. His hand snaked its way up your dress, rubbing over your clothed heat while the other found its way to your breast, squeezing tight as he rubbed his thumb over your perky nub. 

You mewled softly at his ministrations, arching your back. Vanitas growled at this, a cocky grin plastered across his face when he leaned back to look at you. He pushed your panties aside, sliding a finger into your core, pumping it in and out of you slowly at first before he picked up his pace and started curling them towards that spot that made you see stars. The grin never left his face as he watched and reveled in how much of a mess he could make you. You ground your hips against his hand, trying to gain more fullness and friction, silently begging him for more. The demon obliged, withdrawing his hand for a moment to add another finger, the stretch making you gasp and bite your lip.

“A-Ah..Vanitas, I need more-- please..!” You moaned out, still not satisfied. You were so so close to your release, the coil in your stomach tightly bound and ready to snap. He rolled his eyes with a smirk as he looked down on you, withdrawing once more.

“Tsk, you humans are so picky..” He teased with a click of his tongue as he sank to his knees, your eyes following his every move. Vanitas slipped your panties off and threw them to some dark corner of the room. He pushed your legs up and apart, placing bruising bites along the inside of your thighs. Every single one was enough to draw the breath out of you and send shivers up your spine. You squeezed your eyes shut, embarrassment surging through you at the fact his face was so close to your most intimate parts.

A moan ripped from your lungs when his tongue traced along your folds, no area untouched, before he locked his lips around the little bundle of nerves, quickly flicking his tongue against it as he began to suck. Your back arched once more, your hands white knuckle gripping the table as you attempted to ground yourself. You stared at him through heavy, lust-filled eyes as he worked, his gaze meeting yours with a mischievous glint. As his mouth worked your clit, he brought his fingers back to your entrance, slickening them up with your juices before plunging them back inside you, scissoring them around to stretch you before thrusting them at a punishing pace. 

He never took his eyes off you as he worked you through your blinding orgasm, your legs quaking, insides tensing around him, the sounds you made while your breath had your whole chest heaving. He detached his mouth from you and slowed the pace of his fingers, gently rocking them inside you as he helped you ride out your climax.

The ravenette flipped you so you were laying on your stomach with your ass in the air, giving it a tight squeeze.

“Hmm..” Vanitas rumbled lowly, moving to lean over you, his mouth next to your ear as he spoke in a low growl, lining himself up with your entrance. “It's my turn now.”

With this, he plunged his length into your walls, a heavy exhale escaping him at the feeling of you. The demon immediately began to move inside you mercilessly, his nails digging into your hips. You were a panting, moaning mess, completely lost in the ecstasy he was giving you, feeling the most satisfying fullness you could remember. It was definitely something you could get addicted to, no matter how stupid of a decision that may be. 

Vanitas slipped an arm around your neck, pulling you toward him. The pressure on your neck wasn't so much that you couldn't breathe, but it was giving you a pleasurable head rush. He licked down the back of your neck, biting and sucking once he reached the curve. When he pulled away, there was a large red and purple mark. He continued to leave these over every inch of skin he could reach. Vanitas released his hold from your throat, turning you so you had one foot on the floor, and one leg slung over his shoulder, pumping you with less speed but more force. You were biting onto your hand to stifle your moans, the feeling of another climax building up quickly as he pounded all the way to the end of you. Vanitas groaned lowly at the way you squeezed around him, his brow furrowing as he was nearing the end himself. 

He withdrew his length, now moving to pick you up. You wrapped your legs around him, burying your face in his neck and tangling your fingers in his hair as he pushed you into the wall. You gripped his shoulder tightly as he pushed your legs up, your ankles resting beside your hands. With that cocky grin resting on his face again, he pushed himself back between your folds, his finger nails digging into your thighs. The angle hit that spot inside you that made your toes curl and your head go blank, your insides clenching around him as you climaxed again. He sped up his pace, your tightness around him finally pushing him over the edge as he thrusted as deeply as he could, his warm, sticky liquid spilling deeply inside you. 

You both stayed like that for a moment, panting messes, before he withdrew from you, his seed spilling from you and onto the floor. He puffed his chest with pride as he admired his handiwork.

“Where is your room?” He asked directly.

“O-Oh I'll lead you!” You said eagerly, taking a step before your leg wobbled and nearly gave out. He rolled his eyes with a huff, yet that prideful shine stuck around.

“Come on. I'll take you since you can't seem to do anything for yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or message me any requests for this thread! I'm debating on making this into a collection of kh high fantasy au oneshots, that being said, if you like this and think it could/should be continued, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
